


Standing In The Shadows

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Changing POV, Obsession, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: She loved him, if only there was a way to make him see that. If only there was something that she could do to make him understand that, despite what he said, they were meant to be together. That they were destined for each other.She would show him her love. And she knew how. She knew what he wanted. She would get revenge on the bully, the person who had made his teen years miserable, who was still making his life miserable. Remove that thorn from his side. And when Johnny Lawrence was gone, Daniel would see just how much he meant to her. That she would kill for him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

‘Well, I have to say, this is a fantastic resume. Your sales numbers are very impressive. And thank you for the references’ He looked up from the documents.

Rebecca smiled brightly ‘I’m happy to hear that. I’m ready to start right away’

‘Well, OK. You’re hired. Come in on Monday. My wife, Amanda, will show you the ropes and introduce you to everyone. I’ll stop in midday to take you out for lunch, give you a proper welcome you to the LaRusso Autos family’

‘That sounds wonderful, Mr LaRusso’

They stand and shake hands. ‘No, please. Call me, Daniel’. He smiled at his new employee.

********************

Monday came round and Rebecca was thrilled to start her new job. She knew her track record was impressive, but she had never thought that she would rise through the ranks to be considered at the LaRusso Auto Group. Her background was in dealerships where she dealt with sleazy co-workers, managers undermining her efforts, customers assuming they knew more than she did. LaRusso Autos was the place where all car salespeople wanted to end up. They only sold the best cars, had the best commission plans and everyone in the business knew that Daniel and Amanda LaRusso were two of the best salespeople around.

Rebecca’s interview had gone well. Daniel was more charming and handsome than she expected and she had struggled to keep her cool and stay professional but had pulled it off. 

She went through her wardrobe, looking at her suits. Rebecca pulled a smart maroon dress with a matching jacket. It was, in her eyes, her most capable looking outfit. Smart but not button down, just playful enough that customers felt they were getting to know her, professional enough that they trusted her.

Her first day flew by. Rebecca spent the morning with Amanda, who charmed her no end. She couldn’t help but already feel a part of the team. That Louie seemed like a bit of a jerk, but by the way that Amanda rolled her eyes at him, Rebecca knew she wasn’t alone in that opinion.

Rebecca walked the lot, impressed with the cars on offer, doing her research on each one. The key to good sales was ensuring you knew your product inside and out and Rebecca intended on being LaRusso Auto's number one salesperson. She knew how to succeed, knew that she had to put in her all if she was to get what she wanted. No half-assing.

Lunch time arrived and Daniel was there at 12 on the dot, like he promised. He was relaxed in a navy-blue suit, no tie, and took her to the local sushi place. She enjoyed hearing him tell her about his business, how he and Amanda had built it up from nothing, how much they value the meaning of teamwork. Daniel also told her about some of his love of Japanese food, having spent time there as a teenager, his passion for martial arts. He explained to her that the bonsai trees were not just a gimmick, that he felt that his customers were taking home a little part of him in each tree. How he hoped that the tree would bring them happiness.

‘So, tell me a little about you’ Daniel said, sipping his wine.

‘Well, I was born in New Jersey, Newark, I left when I was young. Grew up in Chicago, and in my twenties came here’

‘You’re from Newark? So am I!’

‘Yeah, I read that you were a Jersey boy. When did you move here?’

‘I came here in the eighties when I was a teen, me and my Mum drove all the way across the country. She had a new job. I _did not_ want to come’

‘You didn’t like the idea of California?’

‘No! I left all my friends, my girlfriend. I hated it here’ he said.

She smiled. ‘That surprises me. You seem so at home here’

‘Oh no. It took me a long time to settle. Dealt with some real assholes who didn’t take kindly to a scrawny kid from Jersey moving on their turf’ Daniel took a long drink at the memories of his first month in The Valley.

Rebecca leaned forward. ‘But you stayed?’

Daniel smiled. ‘I did. Got the better of them in the end and never looked back’ He drank the rest of his wine and waved to the server, ordered another bottle. ‘But I stayed and I’m glad I did. My kids are pure Californians. I think they would be just as angry as I was if I tried to move them’ He laughed at the thought of Sam and Anthony surviving Jersey.

Rebecca smiled. ‘I’m glad you did’ She changed the subject. ‘This sushi is amazing. I don’t get to eat it as often as I would like’ Rebecca said, taking another bite.

‘Come to mine for dinner one night. I make an excellent sashimi. I am sure that Amanda would love to have you over. You can meet the family’

Rebecca smiled. ‘I would love that’.

********************

Over the following weeks Rebecca quickly became LaRusso’s top salesperson, just like she said she would. Both Daniel and Amanda were thrilled with her. Daniel took her out for more than one celebratory lunch, and they bonded over their New Jersey heritage and their love of old cars. The conversation always flowed easily.

Rebecca told Daniel about how she had started working in her uncle's garage in Chicago. How he had taught her how to fix up a car and how she now took that knowledge with her into Sales. Daniel told her about the old cars that he lovingly cared for, the 1940 convertible that he had been given by his Sensei.

Saturday came and Rebecca was out at her local Whole Foods, checking the ripeness of mangoes when she spotted a familiar dark head across the aisle. 

‘Daniel? What brings you to this side of town? Rebecca asked.

‘Oh, visiting my mother. Picking her up some fruit.’

‘You are a good son, spending a precious Saturday with your mother’

‘Well, I do try. See you Monday.’

‘Yes, see you Monday. Rebecca watched him do, smiling to herself. She knew that a crush on the boss, the married boss, was not healthy, but she couldn’t help herself. He was very cute, but polished, professional, just how she liked her men. She had even joined the Encino Hills Country Club as he raved about it, and she trusted his judgment. She hoped to see more of him, especially now she knew his mother lived close by.

*******************************

Daniel had noticed his new employee. How could he not? She was smart, beautiful and a hell of a saleswomen. He enjoyed her company; Amanda enjoyed her company. He wondered if she was single. Obviously, he was a happily married man, but he did know a few eligible bachelors who he would love to introduce her to. How do you ask a coworker if she is single without it coming off creepy? Amanda told him just to stop being silly and ask. 

************************

Two week later at what was fast becoming their routine lunch Daniel decided to broach the question.

‘So, Rebecca, I know so little about your life outside of work’ He started as the wine arrived. ‘Anyone special in your life. Boyfriend? _Girlfriend_?’

Rebecca laughed. ‘No, I’m afraid not’

‘That’s great to hear’ He smiled

‘Excuse me!’ Rebecca was shocked but smiling back

Daniel flustered. ‘Oh no, sorry. Not for me. I wondered in case I know anyone who you may like’

Rebecca smiled. ‘Ah OK. Well if your _friend_ is interested, tell him he only has to speak up’.

***********************

That night, Rebecca sat on her bed in thought. Had Daniel asked her out? She thought he had but she couldn’t quite believe it. She knew he was married. Was she interested in her boss? Well yes, but did she think she could do something about it? How would she feel about an affair? She was a little shocked by how forward he had been about it.

How am I going to handle this?

*************************

After that lunch Rebecca started to notice little things about Daniel. How he smiled at her more than the other salespeople. The lunches he insisted on keeping with her. He would ask her opinion on things, sometimes even when his wife was at work, behind her office door.

Rebecca started to think about her life, how it would change with Daniel. Sure, he was married but Amanda seemed reasonable. If there was something between them, surely, she would want her husband to be happy. Right? 

She decided that if Daniel didn’t bring it up then she would. Get in there first, that was her motto. Maybe he would relax if he knew that she felt the same way. 

**************************

‘So, did you ask Rebecca if she was single?’ Amanda asked, as they sat down for their evening glass of wine, long after the kids had gone to bed. This was one of her favourite times of day. Only them; the house quiet.

‘I did but I felt a little awkward. What if she thought I was asking for myself?'

Amanda kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up onto the sofa, resting them on her husband's leg. ‘Oh, I am sure she didn’t. What about that nice guy at the club, the dentist? He always looks a little lonely. I could have a word with him. He could ask her to dance at the next cocktail evening’

‘Yeah maybe. I wish you wouldn’t make me do that. If you want to match make, please keep me out of it’

‘Sure, babe. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll do the heavy lifting next time. You’ll feel differently when you see the happy couple at the end of it’ She laughed.

‘Yeah, right. You are a terror’ He kissed her, and she shifted round, resting her head on his shoulder.

****************************

Amanda and Daniel were sitting at their usual table at Encino Hills Country Club, enjoying the jazz band who played while they ate. This was their first night together in a long time and they intended to take advantage of the time away from the kids. Antony and Sam were at home, Sam on reluctant babysitting duties.

Daniel had his hand on his wife’s knee as she drank a martini. He looked over and said something that made her laugh. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. They leaned back in their chair and watched the band.

Rebecca saw this from her table as she sat with the dull dentist who had asked her for drinks. She had only accepted as Daniel said he would be there. Maybe she could find a reason to visit his table and talk to him. When his wife leaves, I’ll go over there, she told herself.

She continued to watch, nodding politely as her date told her about the paperwork that a dentist had to complete, telling her about customer’s unpaid medical bills. 

Twenty minutes later, she saw her opening. Amanda got up and headed to the restroom. Rebecca stood up, mid-way through her date’s sentence and started over to the table.

‘Daniel, good to see you here’

Daniel looked up from his phone, surprised. His face softened. ‘Rebecca! Good to see you. Are you having a good night?’ 

Rebecca looked at her date, who was watching them, confusion on his face, wondering why his date had walked off so suddenly.

‘Oh, not really. He's very dull’

Daniel laughed, taken aback by her honesty. He felt bad for the man who his wife had set her up with. ‘Sorry to hear that. He’s a nice guy’

‘Oh, I’m sure he is, but you know. Sometimes a person just doesn’t do it for you'

He smiled. ‘I do’ He thought. ‘Why don’t you and him come over and join us?’ As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He was being nice, but Amanda would not be happy with having their evening interrupted. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Yeah, why not’ He said, hoping she would decline. 

‘Well, OK’

Shit! He smiled through gritted teeth. ‘Great. I’ll get them to bring some chairs over’

Rebecca turned and walked back to her table. Amanda sat down. ‘Did I see you speaking to Rebecca?’ 

‘Yes, I may have invited them over’ He said, grimacing.

‘Oh Daniel. Why? I wanted you all to myself’

‘I know babe. It just came out and she accepted’ He looked at her. ‘I’m sorry’

‘Oh, no harm done’. She looked over at the couple. ‘How is their date going?’

‘Good, I think’ he lied.

*************************

Rebecca sat back on her sofa that evening, considering the evening. She was glad to have gotten rid of her date. He was of no interest to her, and he had started to realise that as she had ignored him more and more.

She thought about how Daniel had looked at her date. He was jealous! She could see it. He hadn’t hesitated in inviting them over. She knew that Amanda wasn’t happy to have had their night interrupted, but Rebecca didn’t care. All she cared about was that Daniel had wanted her there. 

She looked at her phone. Should she call him. It was late, past twelve at night. Surely, he would be asleep. Or maybe Amanda would be sleeping, and they could talk.

She left it. He would contact her when he was ready. She needed to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel watched Rebecca across the showroom. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back tensely and looked back down at his computer. 

It had been three months since Rebecca started working at LaRusso Autos and over the past few weeks Daniel had noticed small changes in Rebecca. She always seemed to be just _there_. He would look round and she was looking at him. She stood just slightly too close when they made coffee in the morning. It was like having a shadow. At first it was flattering, then it became annoying. Now it was just creepy.

Daniel had been out running that morning and Rebecca appeared out of nowhere. He had noticed it happening more and more. At the store, at the club and now while he was out running! He saw how she looked at Amanda, shooting her dirty looks when she thought no one was looking. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. He had cancelled his regular lunches with Rebecca, made his excuses. She had smiled sweetly when he told her, hadn’t seemed to be concerned, and he had thought maybe he was imagining it. Until that morning on his run.

Daniel decided that he needed to distance himself from Rebecca. He was worried about the risk of an accusation of inappropriate behaviour with an employee. What if she made an allegation against him?

He looked over again and she caught his eye. She smiled at him. Daniel looked back down at his computer.

Rebecca watched Daniel working, saw him look up, caught him staring at her. She smiled, blushing. He looked away. She went back to her work. She knew that he was embarrassed by his feelings; shy. She just needed to speak to him, ease his fears, assure him that she felt the same way.

*****************************

Rebecca sat in her home looking at her phone. She had lost count of the number of photos she had on her phone of Daniel. She had downloaded some from various websites and his social media profiles. It wasn't weird, she told herself. Nothing wrong with having a few photos of a cute guy on her phone. She slowly started to scroll through them, smiling as she did. 

Maybe she would go and check in on him. Make sure he is OK, she thought. Rebecca was worried about him. She knew how stressed he was about their relationship; she could see it on his face as he looked at her. 

She didn't blame him. She knew what was coming as they became closer. Rebecca knew that Amanda would be upset, and she felt bad for the woman. She just hoped that Amanda wouldn’t make their life too difficult. 

Rebecca laid back on her bed and thought about what her and Daniel’s life would be like once they could together. She imagined the house they would have, his great taste mixed with her love of the eclectic. She imagined they would have disagreements about how to decorate, silly arguments about what colour paint to use. But eventually they would build a house they could share together.

*****************************

She watched him get into his car and followed behind him. Rebecca has been outside Daniel’s home for the afternoon, keeping an eye on him. She had noticed he was tense, upset about something, and she had been worried about him. She needed to talk to him, wanted to reassure him that he didn’t have to be shy about his feelings. It was sweet to see him so conflicted. It showed he really cared about her.

She had left a gift for him, something to cheer him up. She couldn’t sign the card, in case Amanda had seen it but he would know it was from her.

Daniel was driving through Reseda. She had never seen him on this side of town before. She knew he had lived around here as a child. Rebecca had visited the old apartments, trying to get a sense of his childhood but he had never taken her there. Maybe Daniel wanted her to see his old neighbourhood. The thought made her smile.

She watched as he pulled into a parking lot of a strip mall. She pulled into a space in the far corner of the parking lot and watched him through her windshield. 

Daniel got out of his car. She could tell by the way he clenched his fists and stalked across the parking lot that he was angry. She could see the straight line of his mouth. She knew that if she got closer, there would be wildfire in those brown eyes. 

Rebecca got out of the car, watching Daniel. Seeing him so angry excited her, intrigued her. She has never seen this side of him. Rebecca didn’t get closer, knowing that she had to take this slowly. She had to give him time to accept her into his life. She knew how conflicted Daniel was, his wife and children at home and knew that Daniel had to keep her at arm's reach until the day they could be together. Rebecca knew she needed to wait for him, give him space.

Daniel was walking towards the strip mall, one specific space. Rebecca looked at the sign, seeing the yellow and black writing and the snake. She knew that logo. She had seen it before.

She gaze was drawn back to Daniel. He opened the door and went inside. Rebecca took this as an opportunity to move in closer. He was giving her space. He knew she was behind him, knew that she was there to watch over him, be there should he ever need her.

Daniel came out. He was still angry. She stopped moving and stayed on the edge of the parking lot. Someone was behind him. Another man, blond, also angry. They were having a heated discussion. She watched the two men, one gesturing widely, the other standing still, hands clenched at his sides. 

Rebecca watched as Daniel threw his hands up and started to walk away exasperated. The other stepped towards him and grabbed Daniel’s arm. Rebecca tensed, ready to go over there and defend him if she needed to. Daniel shrugged away from the man’s grasp and walked back to his car.

Rebecca watched. She knew that man. She was sure she recognised him. Just like the snake. The sleeveless black; she knew that outfit. A memory was sitting in the back of Rebecca’s mind, just out of reach.

As Daniel got into his car, he looked directly at her. Rebecca froze and then smiled at him. He looked at her and quickly got into his car, not looking back. The blond man had gone back inside. 

Rebecca watched Daniel drive away. She knew exactly where he was going. She knew his routine; had checked his diary that afternoon. Daniel would be heading to the club for a workout and then home for dinner with his family.

As much as Rebecca hated Amanda, she loved that Daniel’s family took such good care of him. They kept him safe until the day he and Rebecca could be together.

********************

Fucking Johnny. That guy was impossible. Daniel walked away the dojo. He could hear Johnny behind him, calling him back. 

Daniel turned, looked at Johnny standing on the sidewalk; black gi, bare feet. ‘I’m warning you, Johnny. You try any shit like that again and I will make it my mission to get Cobra Kai banned again’

‘You came all the way down here to make threats? You don’t have any idea what Cobra Kai is about. You get us banned and we'll just fight you and win, like we did before’ Johnny responded.

‘I’m warning you!’ Daniel turned and started walking back towards his car. Johnny reached out to grabbed Daniel’s arm. Daniel shrugged it off and stalked away.

Daniel got to his car. He was pissed off. Johnny's students had behaved appallingly at the tournament, injuring Johnny's son in the process. He couldn’t have Cobra Kai bringing their sport into disrepute again. But Johnny wouldn’t listen, as usual. 

As Daniel walked away, he had suddenly realised how it looked, two grown men arguing in the streets. Ever since the dick on the billboard, Daniel has been more sensitive to public perception. Johnny was already a big enough pain in the ass, without him making Daniel look stupid further by arguing in public.

Daniel had looked around to check if anyone had anyone seen them. The homeless woman was there as usual, watching him. Daniel didn’t care what she thought. Across the parking lot there was a woman looking over. He stared. Rebecca!

Daniel turned and quickly got into his car. As Daniel looked at the woman, he forgot all about Johnny. Daniel drove away quickly. 

Daniel’s heart was beating in his chest as he entered his neighbourhood. Rebecca had been following him again! Daniel knew he had to tell Amanda.

When he got home, Amanda was cooking dinner, his children were sat at the table completing their homework. Daniel sighed. Not tonight. He arranged his face into a smile and greeted his family. 

‘Dinner smells great. I’m going to jump in the shower before you serve up, OK.’ Daniel turned to leave the room.

‘Daniel, this was sitting on the doorstep when I got home. Do you know anything about it?’ There is no name on the card’ Amanda showed him a bunch of roses, card blank apart from two Xs for kisses. 

Daniel’s heart sank. He started at the roses. Daniel smiled. ‘No idea honey. Maybe they were sent to the wrong address’

She looked at the card again. ‘Maybe. Anyway, how did your talk with Johnny go?’

Daniel frowned, remembering the argument. ‘He was an ass as usual. He just wouldn't listen’

Amanda smiled at her husband. ‘I did warn you. You can’t just storm over there and tell him how to run his dojo. How would you like it if he did the same to you?'

‘I didn’t storm over there’ he protested.

Amanda kissed him on the cheek. ‘I know you. You stormed’

Daniel stopped and smiled at his wife. ‘OK. Maybe I didn’t handle it as well as I could have’. Daniel left the room, ran up the stairs two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Daniel was working late, tending to his bonsai trees. This was his place of sanctuary at work and he regularly stepped in there after a particularly stressful day.

He was deep in thought as he heard the door open behind him. He looked up at Rebecca, smiled tensely. He had known that she was still on site, working late, but had hoped she wouldn’t think to look for him here.

‘Hi Daniel’ she said smiling, stepping closer.

‘Hey Rebecca’ Daniel didn’t look up from his tree, hoping she would take the hint. ‘Can I help you with anything?’

‘No, just thought I would keep you company. You look stressed’ She walked around, running her hands across the small trees.

Daniel continued his focus on the tree, didn’t answer. He could hear Rebecca moving around the room behind him. He heard her get closer to him.

‘That’s a lovely tree’ she said softly, close to his ear. 

Daniel tensed at the sound of her voice so close to him, wishing she would go away. He breathed. He closed his eyes, opened them, refocused on the tree. 

Daniel felt a hand on his back, flinched and turned around. Rebecca was standing behind him.

‘Uh…. has everyone else gone home?’ he asked, looking past her.

‘It’s just us’ she answered looking down at him, smiling.

Daniel jumped out of his chair, moving past her. ‘I should lock up and get home. It’s just too easy to lose track of time in here’. Daniel picked up his jacked, turned to her. ‘You staying behind?’

Rebecca started at him, her mouth in a tight line. She wasn’t happy. ‘Yes, I guess I had better get on’ She passed him quickly without another word.

Daniel watched her leave, sighed loudly. He promised himself that he would tell Amanda tonight.

Rebecca walked to her car, jacket over her arm. She was confused. Why would he reject her like that? He acted as if he had been burnt when she touched him. She was hurt. She climbed into her car and watched the showroom door. 

A few minutes later Daniel left, locking the door behind him. She watched him get into his car and drive away. 

Later Rebecca was sat outside Daniel’s house. She’d made a decision. She needed to speak to him about their relationship. It wasn’t fair he was treating her like this, running hot and cold. Rebecca wasn’t stupid, she knew Daniel was married, but if they were to have a relationship they needed to communicate. She told herself that next time they saw each other she would speak to him, be honest about her feelings. She knew he would be out for a run tomorrow, that he would be alone.

*****************************

Daniel ran through his front door, straight up the stairs to his bedroom. He crossed the room, entering his bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bath, thinking.

Rebecca had stopped him on his run, had stepped out in front of him right on the path as it wound its way into the trees. That early in the morning no one tended to be about, and she had frightened the life out him. She had wanted to talk.

As soon as he saw her face, he knew that something was wrong. She was angry. Rebecca had started to accuse him of ignoring her, of leading her on. She started to speak to him about their relationship. 

Daniel had tried to reason with her, tell her that he was flattered but they had no relationship. Rebecca had become angry, calling him vile names, calling his wife vile names. Daniel had left before he lost his temper. 

As he sat in the bathroom, he decided that he would speak to Amanda, tell her what had been going on. He was scared. Rebecca’s behaviour was escalating.

Daniel breathed. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm down. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he should have stayed, talked to her. Daniel looked at his hands. Was this his fault? Did he lead her on? He started to feel guilty. All those lunches, the kind words in the office. Maybe he should have kept his distance. 

Luckily, the committee was starting to plan for next year's tournament, and it would give him something else to keep his mind off his problem with Rebecca. It was always a busy time for the committee, and he had extra stresses this year.

Johnny. Cobra Kai. With his issues with Rebecca he had forgotten about that pain in his ass. At least his issue with Johnny was simple, he thought. With her, he had no idea what he would do.

Daniel stood up, turned the shower on and started his day. Told himself again he would speak to Amanda that evening.

****************************

Rebecca threw her bag onto the table. Why was Daniel being like this?! Why was he rejecting her? She was angry. Tears appeared in her eyes as she sat on her sofa. Something was wrong with him. Something had upset him. Someone had upset him. He wasn’t acting like himself. He was pushing her away.

She thought back to that day she had seen him in the parking lot, angry, arguing with that man. Daniel had been upset. That man gnawed at the back of her mind. She knew she recognised him and something about the whole situation had stirred a memory.

Rebecca sat up, looking at her laptop. Who was that man? Why did she know him? Daniel obviously knew him, but she had never seen him at work. Maybe at the club? A husband of Amanda’s friend maybe? There was something going on. She has never seen Daniel like that with anyone before. Was that the reason he was suddenly so upset? And why was he taking it out on her?

She went through her folders, looking at her photos. One day he would laugh at her photos of him. Daniel walked into his club, Daniel on a run, parking on his driveway. She often thought about creating a scrapbook and sending them to him. Let him know that she was always with him. But how would Amanda react? Not well, most likely. Rebecca knew she had to wait.

Rebecca started going backwards, went back a couple of weeks. She got to the karate tournament. She looked at the photos she had taken in the stands. Photos of Daniel and his family, of him getting up to help the boy he had been training. Photos of him on the mat, rolling up his sleeves, talking it…….

That was him! Same black outfit, same headband. She looked at the photos, the students in black. Then the realisation crashed into her.

‘Oh no no no no’ The yellow snake, those black outfits. She knew them. She had seen them before. She went into YouTube, went to her watch list, that video that she had seen so many times. The 1984 tournament. Watched a young Daniel LaRusso doing his famous kick into the face of…. that blond boy.

It was the blond bully that Daniel had told him about. The one who tried to kill him all those years ago. Pushed him off a cliff, beat him until he was unconscious. That was the same boy. Older, now a man, but it was him! Johnny Lawrence. 

She started to get angry. What was that man doing back in his life? Why couldn’t he just leave Daniel alone. No wonder Daniel was so angry; so, upset. She watched the video of the tournament, of his face, smug and triumphant as he kicked Daniel, as he drove his elbow into Daniel’s knee.

She screamed angrily and threw her laptop away. That blond bully was back. Daniel needed her help. But what could she do?


	4. Chapter 4

She watched him. The blond man was talking to a dark-haired teenager outside his apartment. She resisted the urge to confront him, to tell him what she thought of him, but she knew that Daniel would not appreciate it. She knew how stubborn Daniel was and that he wouldn’t want her to try and protect him. But she was so angry!

How could he just stand there after everything he had done. And he was teaching kids! Rebecca had sat late into the night pouring over every piece of information she could find on Johnny Lawrence. There was not much there, no social media profile. She had found the Cobra Kai website. Her search had led her to some old photos, records of his victories back in the 80s, sports profiles. 

Rebecca went over her old photos from the 1984 All Valley tournament. She had looked at the photos many times but had never focused on the other fighters. Now she was obsessed. She now saw him in the background of almost all the photos of Daniel matches. The tall blond teenager and his Sensei, always watching Daniel. That smug smile. Rebecca had found photos of Johnny’s other matches, seen the aggression on his face as he knocked the other boys to the floor. She knew why Daniel hated him so much. She hated him too.

She followed Johnny to the local mini mart. She watched him reach into the fridge, pull out a crate of beer. Johnny turned and looked at her. Rebecca didn’t realise she was staring until he cocked his head and smiled at her. She snapped out of her thoughts and ducked down an aisle. Rebecca looked over and saw that he was still watching her, that same smug smile on his face. So many years and she could see that he hadn’t changed at all.

Rebecca stood, squared her shoulders, and marched past him. She felt his eyes on her back as she walked away. At the last moment Rebecca turned and looked back. He was still watching her. Still smiling.

*************************

Rebecca stood outside the dojo. The lights were off, and it was dark. Her lip curled with disgust as she thought about that smile, the way he had looked at her in the store, so cocky and sure of himself

He was going to regret what he had done to Daniel; she was going to make sure of that. Rebecca swung the crowbar at the window and watched as the sheet of glass fell to the floor.

*******************

Rebecca stepped into the house. It was dark and the rooms were silent. She knew that Daniel had taken his family to the club. It was lobster night and they always attended. 

She sat at the family table, putting her hands on the tabletop, feeling the solid wood. It felt good, smooth under her hands. She thought about the meals that had been eaten here, the family time that has been spent here.

It was calming to be here after the adrenaline rush she had experienced as she had trashed the Cobra Kai dojo, putting her crowbar through windows and mirrors, slashing at equipment. She had especially enjoyed the sight of the trophies broken on the floor.

Rebecca stood and started to walk through the house. She turned photos in their frames face down. She didn’t want to look at Daniel’s family, all smiles and arms around each other. She sat on the sofa. Rebecca took a cushion and wrapped her arms around it. She sat for a while, drinking in the place where Daniel lived, where he spent his personal time, where he was totally himself.

Rebecca stood and turned, looking at the stairs. She left the main house and entered Daniel’s home dojo and patiently waited for him to come home.

************************

‘Hello Daniel’ Rebecca smiled up at him.

Daniel stopped dead in front of her. ‘Rebecca. What are you doing here? You’re coming to my house now?’ Daniel said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. She was looking up at him from her position on the mat. 

She started to stand. ‘I wanted to see you, to talk’ 

Daniel sighed. He couldn’t believe they were back here, having this same conversation. ‘There is nothing for us to talk about. You need to stop this. Please’ Daniel pleaded with her.

Daniel couldn’t do this anymore. He was tired and she just wasn’t listening. He was starting to worry that Rebecca might be genuinely unhinged. She had stopped turning up for work the past week and her employment had been terminated. Amanda has been confused and upset that their top salesperson would just abandon their job like that. Daniel still hadn’t the courage to tell his wife what had been happening.

‘Stop what? I thought you would be happy to see me’ Rebecca started to move towards him.

‘Happy to see you? You’ve been following me and how you’ve broken into my home. You just need to stop!’ Daniel realised he was shouting. He looked behind him, worried someone would hear them. He lowered his voice. ‘Leave me alone or I’ll call the police’

Rebecca stepped towards him again. ‘Why would you call the police? What have I done? All I wanted to do was make you happy’ Her voice changed. ‘You're the one who’s been cheating on their wife’

Daniel looked at her. He didn't know anymore whether she was threatening to lie or whether she actually believed these things. He tried to calm himself down. He needed to keep Rebecca calm.

He softened his voice. ‘Look, I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression. I like you but you and me, there is nothing there. You just need to stop. Stop following me, stop coming to my house. Please, I’m asking you as a friend’ 

Rebecca walked towards Daniel, smiling. Her smile made Daniel cringe. It wasn’t hostile, but it also wasn’t right. It made him take a step back from her.

‘After everything I have done for you?’ she asked

‘What? What have you done for me? Tell me, please, because you are just freaking me out right now’ 

‘I took care of that man’s dojo for you. They won’t be in business for a while’ she said with a combination of bitterness and pride.

‘What?’ Daniel said, shaking his head. ‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Cobra Kai. They are probably still picking up the pieces as we speak’ She smiled at him.

‘Rebecca, what did you do?’ he asked slowly.

‘I know you hate them, and they made your life miserable. That… man. What he did to you’ she spat out.

‘I never asked you to do anything for me. Just stop. I don’t need you to interfere with Cobra Kai. Just leave me alone’ Daniel turned to walk away. 

Rebecca stopped smiling. She was becoming angry. ‘You want more from me?! Want me to prove my worth to you?’ she asked. 

He turned towards her. ‘Just get out, Rebecca. Get out before I call the police. I don’t want to see you again. Stop following me, stop calling me. And keep away from Cobra Kai. I don’t need your help with anything, OK’ He stood close to her, was willing to drag her out of his home if he needed to. Daniel had had enough.

‘OK. I’ll leave’ she said sadly. ‘I only wanted to help you Daniel. I love you’ she said. Rebecca turned and walked out of the dojo. 

He watched her leave. When she had gone, Daniel let out a long breath. He sat down on the bench. Daniel only now realised that his hands were shaking, and his heart was pounding in his chest. 

‘Please let that be the end of it’ he said quietly to himself. He took some deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Only once he felt his heart rate start to settle did he stand and walk back towards his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny answered his cell. ‘Hello’

‘Hello, Mr Lawrence?’ asked a friendly female voice  
  
‘That’s me’  
  
‘I am calling on behalf of the All Valley Karate Committee. We have a meeting tomorrow night and I have been asked to invite you to join us. My apologies for the short notice. We have some issues to discuss that directly impact the Cobra Kai dojo, which I understand you are the owner of’  
  
‘I am’ Johnny frowned. ‘What kind of issues?’  
  
The woman smiled down the phone, her voice upbeat. ‘I’m afraid I don’t know. I have just been asked to ensure you are there.’  
  
Johnny sighed. ‘Sure. What time?’ He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk.  
  
‘9pm, tomorrow. Room 24 on the second floor. I am afraid that due to the time the receptionist will not be available, so when you arrive just head straight up’  
  
‘OK. Tell them I’ll be there. Thank you’   
  
‘My pleasure, Mr Lawrence’ Rebecca hung up and smiled to herself. She had twenty-four hours. She knew what she was going to do.  
  
************************  
  
The next evening Daniel was sitting in the dojo. He knew he needed to talk to Amanda about the situation with Rebecca, he couldn’t put it off anymore. Rebecca had broken into their home. Daniel was feeling so claustrophobic, could feel a tightness in his chest. He had driven past Cobra Kai that afternoon and had seen the damage from his car. The front windows were broken. Daniel hadn’t got out; he couldn’t bear to see the damage Rebecca had caused. He knew he needed to go in and speak to Johnny, but he just couldn’t deal with the man at the moment. He knew Johnny would be furious, would blame him.   
  
Daniel sighed and stood up. He needed to stop putting it off and deal with this. He was going to tell Amanda and go to the police. And then he was going to call Johnny. Maybe if he offered to pay for the damage, Johnny wouldn’t be too angry at him.  
  
Daniel walked into the house and through to the kitchen. He glanced out of the window. It was starting to get dark.   
  
He looked over their mailbox and noticed the flag was up. Daniel was weary. He knew the box had already been emptied, he had collected the mail himself. Daniel slipped his shoes on and walked out. There was a large red envelope in the mailbox. His throat constricted as he took it from the box.  
  
Daniel walked into his living room. He sat heavily on the soft and felt the envelope. It was flat and thin. He opened it and red heart shaped confetti fell out. Daniel felt a little sick. He pulled out a large white card with writing on.  
  
_My darling. I understand that perhaps we cannot be together but all I can do is show you my love by removing those who have hurt you. You have my heart and my soul always xx_  
  
He stared at the writing and then realised there was something on the other side. He turned it over. A glossy black and white photo, one he had seen a hundred times before. Two boys standing off against each other on the mat, referee between them, one in white, the other in black, 1984 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament above their head. Daniel and Johnny as young rivals.  
  
Except that Johnny’s face was scratched out. Deep scratches, deep enough to cut through the gloss, leaving the white undercoat. Violent scratches made with anger.  
  
Daniel looked at the picture, re-read the message and a horrible feeling came over him.   
  
He got up slowly at first, reached for his car keys and then started running out of the door and towards his car. He needed to find Johnny right now.  
  
*******************  
  
Johnny arrived at the stadium. He looked at the dark building, the empty parking lot. He was confused. They had definitely said 9pm.  
  
He walked to the door and pulled the handle. It was open. Johnny let himself in and headed across the dark foyer. No one was at the reception desk, just as the woman on the phone had said. Johnny looked at the floor map. Room 24. On the second floor, back of the building. He started up the stairs two at a time.  
  
*******************  
  
Miguel jumped at the sound of shouting. ‘Johnny! Johnny!’  
  
He looked out of his front door. Mr LaRusso was banging on Johnny’s apartment door.  
  
‘Mr LaRusso’ he said. ‘He isn’t in’  
  
Daniel turned at the sound of his voice. ‘Miguel, where is he?’ Daniel looked frantic, running towards Miguel, and grabbing his shoulders.  
  
Miguel looked shocked at how upset the other man was. ‘He went to a committee meeting, Mr LaRusso. What’s the matter?’   
  
Daniel let go and stepped back. ‘There is no committee meeting today’ He looked thoughtful, worried line across his forehead, hand on his mouth.  
  
‘Yes, there is. Sensei got a phone call asking him to attend. 9pm tonight’  
  
‘Did he say where?’  
  
‘He was heading for the stadium’ Miguel stopped, looking puzzled. ‘Aren't you on that committee? Why are you not there?’  
  
Daniel took hold of Miguel’s shoulders and looked at him. ‘Miguel, I need your help. I think someone intends on hurting Johnny. There is no committee meeting tonight’  
  
‘But who? Why would they want to…...?’  
  
‘I don’t have time to explain here. We just need to find him’  
  
Miguel looked at the man, thinking. He squared his shoulder. ‘Come on then, let’s go’  
  
Daniel hurried back to his car, Miguel following. Daniel reversed the car quickly and started towards the stadium.   
  
***********************  
  
Rebecca watched Johnny pull up in that stupid Cobra car. She watched from the window as he got out, seeing him look confused as he tried the doors. She hoped he wouldn't leave. She smiled as he pulled the door open. It was unlocked, just as she had left it. Dumb security guard, she thought, leaving his keys while he went out for a cigarette.  
  
She heard Johnny’s footsteps downstairs in the lobby and then him start to climb the stairs. She smiled, knife in her hand.  
  
**************************  
  
‘So, you think this woman wants to hurt Sensei?’ Miguel asked after Daniel had told him the whole story.  
  
‘I think so. I’m so stupid. I should have gone to the police. I thought I could handle it’ He passed Miguel the photo.  
  
Miguel looked at the scratches and read the message on the back. ‘And she trashed the dojo. Why does she want to hurt Sensei? What did he do to her?’  
  
Daniel gripped the steering wheel. ‘She found out about our stupid rivalry. She thinks she is helping me.’ He looked over at the boy. ‘I’m really worried, Miguel. I don’t know what she’s capable of. She might try to hurt him’  
  
'Don’t worry, Mr LaRusso. Sensei can defend himself.’  
  
‘I hope so, Miguel’ He drove faster. Johnny has no idea what he was walking into, Daniel thought.  
  
**************************  
  
Johnny walked down the corridor, bright lights overhead. It was silent, every meeting room door closed. Room 18, 19, 20. At the end of the corridor he could see the last room. Number 24.  
  
He walked over and tried the handle. It opened. Johnny stepped inside a windowless, grey room. The tables were clear; the chairs were neatly tucked away. The room was empty.  
  
‘What the….?’. Johnny sighed. Someone has screwed up, he thought with annoyance. What a waste of time. Johnny took his phone out and started to scroll through his contacts, stepping further into the room. ‘Fucks sake’ he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and the door closed behind him.  
  
It was pitch black, the bright lights from moments before ruining any night vision Johnny might have had. He turned, knocked his knee painfully on a table and dropped his phone into the darkness.  
  
‘Shit! Hey, turn the fucking lights on!’ Johnny said as he grasped his knee. He heard a sound behind him and turned quickly towards the noise. ‘Is someone there?’ he asked into the darkness.  
  
There was no response. Johnny reached out, looking for the wall. It was so dark he couldn't even tell which way he was facing. He heard a sound, someone laughing quietly.   
  
‘Who’s there?’ There was someone in the room with him. It was so dark, as if his eyes were closed. Johnny wouldn’t have known if the person was standing right in front of his face. He heard a footstep to his side. He turned again. ‘Turn the lights on’  
  
‘Scared?’ A voice asked behind him.  
  
He spun around. Johnny put his hand out and felt the wall! He moved towards it and turned so his back was against it. He felt comfort in having the solid wall behind him. He started to feel his way along, looking for a light switch.   
  
‘Don’t fucking move’ the voice said. ‘I can see you’  
  
‘What the hell is this? Stop fucking about’ Johnny said angrily into the darkness.  
  
‘Why? You scared, Johnny? It’s not nice being scared is it’  
  
Johnny didn’t recognise the voice. It was a woman. ‘Who is that?’  
  
‘You don’t know me. But I know you. I know all about you. What you did’  
  
Johnny took another step along the wall, putting his hand along the wall. He felt it. A switch. The lights!  
  
There was a sound, and something hit his arm. Johnny cried out and pulled his arm back. He could feel something wet and realised he was bleeding. Something had sliced through the skin on his forearm. Johnny clutched his arm to his chest.  
  
‘Christ! Stop! I don’t know what this is about’  
  
‘I told you not to move’  
  
Johnny’s night vision was starting to kick in and he could see a shape in front of him. It was moving towards him.  
  
**************************  
  
Daniel pulled his Audi up beside Johnny’s car. Daniel had laughed when he had seen when Johnny had done to the Challenger, but it was useful that the car was so instantly recognisable.  
  
‘He’s here’ Miguel said with excitement. They got out and looked up at the dark building. They jogged towards the front doors.  
  
Daniel pulled the door and it opened. They went inside the empty lobby. Daniel walked up to the floor map. ‘He could be anywhere’  
  
They jumped as there was a noise from upstairs, a thump that echoed through the large empty building. ‘What was that?’ Miguel asked. They listened. There was silence.  
  
‘I think it came from upstairs’ Daniel said as he started towards the stairs. They both ran towards the stairs. They got to the 1st floor and stopped. The only thing on this floor was access to the bleachers in the main arena. After a quick check they realised that there was no one there. They started up to the 2nd floor.  
  
Daniel and Miguel stepped out into the corridor. It was dark. Daniel turned the corridor lights on, and they looked down the long corridors at all the closed doors, room 1 and room 2 opposite them.   
  
‘We are never going to find him’ Daniel said with desperation as they started to try the rooms.  
  
**********************  
  
The dark shape moved quickly towards him. Johnny puts his hand up to defend himself and the knife sliced through his palm. He pulled his hand away with a cry and the knife came down again. It plunged deep into his chest. Johnny felt the knife go all the way in, the spine of the handle hitting his skin. He gasped and reached up, trying to grasp hold of the knife.  
  
The knife was pulled from him and Johnny fell back against the wall. The knife came again. He cried out as he was stabbed again, lower this time, the impact of the knife feeling like a punch to his stomach.  
  
Johnny fell onto his knees. He could taste blood in his mouth. He tried to get up, reaching out. He found the back of a chair and used it to pull himself up. It fell on its side and he fell back to his hands and knees. His head was bent down, blood dripping on the floor as he tried to breath.  
  
Johnny could sense the person coming towards him but didn’t look up as they stood over him. He felt blood dripping between his fingers in the dark. There was unbelievable pain. He couldn't breathe.   
  
Suddenly light flooded into the room. The light was blinding. Johnny was on the floor. He looked down. There was so much blood. It was all over him. Whose blood is this? He couldn't get his thoughts; his vision was fuzzy. He felt someone next to him as the world closed.  
  
**************************  
  
Miguel and Daniel heard a cry from down the corridor. Then a loud bang, like something being knocked over. They ran towards the room the noise had come from, throwing the door open.   
  
Johnny was on the floor, covered in blood.   
  
‘No!’ Daniel screamed as he lunged at Rebecca She was there, bloody knife in hand, wearing night vision goggles. She turned as Daniel tackled her, sending her flying into the table. He pinned her down, ripping the goggles from her face and hit her in the face, stunning her. Daniel grabbed the knife and threw it out into the corridor.  
  
Miguel was already at Johnny’s side. Without hesitation, Daniel pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling 911. ‘Please help, my friend’s been stabbed! There’s blood everywhere!’  
  
Ambulance on its way, Daniel went to Miguel’s aid. Johnny’s eyes were closed, his face pale. Miguel held his hand over the wound on his chest, the other hand over his stomach. Miguel was crying as he tried to stem the flow. He was already covered in his Sensei’s blood  
  
‘Johnny, Johnny!’ Daniel shook him. There was no response. Daniel started chest compressions. ‘Don’t you fucking die, you asshole!’ He started mouth to mouth, blowing air into Johnny and pumped again on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a beeping sound. Incessant beeping over and over. His alarm clock. He tried to move to turn it off. He couldn't reach it.

\--------

There were bright lights in his eyes. He squinted against them. Something was wrong. He tried to reach up to his face but couldn’t move his arms. 

\--------

He opened his eyes, looked down. Saw tubes, he was in a bed. There was someone with him, he could feel a weight on his leg. A dark blond head on the bed, asleep. He tried to speak but no sound came out. The person sleeping on his bed didn’t stir. He closed his eyes.

\--------

Someone said his name. He tried to open his eyes. He moved his hand. Someone took hold of it and squeezed. He squeezed back.

\-------

He opened his eyes, looked around. There was someone sitting next to his bed. A girl, long dark hair. She looked up. He recognised her but couldn’t place her face. 

‘You’re awake. I’ll go and get my dad’ she moved to stand up. He tried to speak again. ‘No, don’t go’. The words wouldn’t come out. He reached out and took her hand. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone.

\-------

Someone was saying his name. He rolled his head, eyes closed, towards the sound of the voice. ‘Johnny. Are you ready to come back to us?’

‘He was awake’’ a voice in the room said. 

‘The drugs should start to wake him up, but we can’t rush it’

Another voice, male. ‘Someone needs to be here. I don’t want him to wake up alone’

He tried to open his eyes, tried to reach his hand out. He wanted to speak so much, to tell them that he could hear them. He could see shadows standing around him. Something was wrong with his throat. 

‘Can you take that tube out?’ the voice said.

‘Not yet. We need to be sure he can breathe by himself’

Johnny’s eyes suddenly flew open, wide awake. He looked around. He was in a bed, tubes everywhere. He felt like he was in the middle of a nightmare. He looked down and one arm was bandaged, from his hand up to his elbow. Something was wrong with his throat. He reached up. Something was in his throat! He couldn’t breathe! Johnny wrapped his hands around it and started to pull. It scratched him, making him gag. 

‘No, Dad. Stop it. You need to keep it in’ Someone took his hand gently. 

Johnny could feel his face was wet. He was scared. He rolled his head into his pillow, trying to look away. He didn’t want these people to see his tears.

A stern female voice spoke. ‘Can we clear the room, please. Nurses only, please. Can someone get a doctor?’ There was a pause. ‘Now, please. Everyone out’

He looked round; the door was closing. He looked up at a woman. She was unfamiliar.

‘Johnny, you are in the hospital. You need to leave this tube in your mouth. It’s helping you to breath. Can you remember why you are here?’

Johnny shook his head. He remembered blood, being covered in someone’s blood. He remembered the voice in the dark. Nothing after that. What happened to him?

The door opened; a woman walked in. She was wearing a white lab coat, a file in her hand. ‘Good, you are waking up’ To the nurse. ‘How is he?’

‘Confused. He doesn’t remember anything’

‘That’s to be expected’ The doctor pulled a stool towards the bed and sat down, placed the file on the bed. She looked Johnny in the eye. ‘Johnny, you need to calm down. You’re in the hospital. You were stabbed. Quite badly. Your friends gave you CPR, called an ambulance. They saved your life. You lost a lot of blood; we had to do a transfusion. Do you understand?’

Johnny just nodded, staring at the doctor, not really taking in all she was saying.

‘The knife punctured your lung and damaged your intestines. You’ve had surgery and you may need to go back in depending on how you recover. You have a deep cut on your arm and your hand got pretty sliced up, but all in all, you were very, very lucky’

Johnny took hold of the tube that was in his mouth.

‘We will take that out today but for now you need to leave it in. It has been breathing for you. You are going to feel a little out of breath over the coming months as your lung heals. You are probably going to have a sore throat but nothing to worry about’

Johnny nodded and let go of the tube, laid his head back into the pillow.

‘Is there anyone I can get you? Your friends have been here since you came in. I can bring someone in if you want?’

Johnny shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

‘Are you sure? There has been a bedside vigil here for the past few days. Can I get anyone for you?’

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. He struggled to get words past the breathing tube. ‘Son’ he managed to croak.

The doctor nodded. ‘Your son is here. I’ll go get him’ She patted Johnny on the hand and got up. ‘I’ll come back later, and we can take that tube out’

\--------

In the waiting room, Daniel sat down. The room was filled with people. Daniel, Amanda, and Sam against one wall. Miguel and Robby were crossed legged on the floor. Rosa was sitting in a chair, her hand on Miguel’s shoulder. Any past animosity between any of them had been forgotten the past two days since Miguel and Daniel had found Johnny.

Daniel spoke to the room. ‘He’s waking up, but he’s confused. They said we have to wait’

Sam took her father’s hand. ‘He woke up when you went to the bathroom’

Daniel pulled her close and kissed her on the head. ‘Thanks for sitting with him. I just wish I had been there’

The doctor walked into the room and everyone looked up, expecting news. ‘Johnny’s awake. I’ve spoken to him but he still needs to keep the breathing tube in so he can’t speak much. He’s asking to see his son’.

Robby jumped up. Miguel looked at his feet, frown on his face. 

The doctor turned to Robby. ‘Not too long, he needs to rest’ Robby nodded.

Robby walked to the room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Johnny had his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. He looked down as he heard Robby come in. He watched as Robby moved towards the bed. He took his son’s hand and squeezed it.

‘Hi Dad. How are you feeling?’ Johnny just smiled and shrugged. ‘Stupid question huh. Are you in any pain?’ Johnny shook his head. ‘That’s good. Have they told you what happened? Some crazy lady stabbed you. She made a run for it while Miguel and Daniel looked after you. They saved your life, called the ambulance. ' Robby started to get upset, tears filling his eyes ‘You died. Twice. Once in the ambulance and then again in the ER. They managed to bring you back. No one thought you would pull through. I was so worried. I’m sorry, Dad. Sorry I have been such a prick to you.’ 

Johnny squeezed his hand, tried to reassure him. ‘I wish they would take that stupid tube out’ Johnny smiled and nodded to him. Robby laughed, ran his hair through his hair. ‘Sam, Mr LaRusso’s daughter, was here. We have made sure someone was always here in case you woke up. I wasn’t sure whether you would recognise her’. 

So that’s who that was, Johnny thought. He wished he could speak, reassure his son. As Robby spoke Johnny started to remember that night, the dark room, and the voice.

The doctor came in. ‘Visiting time is over’. She looked at Johnny. ‘Are you ready for that tube to come out?’ He nodded. She turned to Robby. ‘Leave us, he needs to rest. You can speak again later.’

Robby hugged his father, awkwardly, trying to avoid the tubes and the large plaster on his chest and arm. ‘I’m so glad you’re OK, Dad. Everyone is outside when you are ready to see people. Even Mum was here to see how you are.’ Johnny made a sound like he was laughing.

Robby left the room, leaving Johnny with the doctor and two nurses. They disconnected the tube and looked at the machines. The beeping remained constant. ‘Looks good. Let’s take that out. Johnny, I need you to take a big breath and breath out like you are sighing. As you do, we are going to take this out. One. Two’ Johnny tried to breath, coughed and felt the tube come out of his throat. He coughed again, gagging. Someone put a dish in front of him, but he managed to keep his stomach down.

Johnny took some deep breaths. His chest hurt, felt constricted, but he could breath. His throat was sore. ‘Water’ he croaked. Someone held a glass to his mouth, and he drank, coughed, then swallowed. He laid back on the bed, breathing deeply.

‘Looks like you can breathe. Like I said, you only have one lung working to full capacity so you will feel a little out of breath for a while’

‘Thank you’ he said, almost a whisper.

‘You are most welcome. Right, you need rest’ The doctor left the room, leaving a nurse who continued to check the equipment. 

Johnny watched her leave. He sat starting at the ceiling and realised just how exhausted he was. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.

*************************

Sitting in the burger joint across the road from the hospital, Rebecca sat drinking her diet soda, hood pulled up over her head. She knew they were all in there. She had watched Daniel and his wife go into the building, had followed them home. That night, after Daniel had attacked her, she had run for her life, before the police had turned up. She knew they were looking for her.

Daniel didn’t appreciate what she had been doing for him. He told Rebecca about Johnny, about how much he hated him, about what he had done. And then he rushed to Johnny’s rescue. Attacked her! She was angry. She knew Johnny had lived; they wouldn’t still be visiting if he hadn’t. But she wasn’t interested in him anymore.

***********************

Miguel quietly entered the room. Johnny was asleep. He sat down, didn’t know what to do with himself. He watched Johnny sleep for a while. He had never sat with someone while they slept, it felt intimate in a way he wasn’t used to. Not with Sensei Lawrence. But he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there in case his Sensei woke up.

He looked down at his phone. Miguel had been keeping the rest of the Cobras updated on their Sensei’s progress. He thought back to that night, when he had gone into that room and seen that woman standing over Sensei with the knife in her hand. He remembered his Sensei lying in his own blood, Daniel’s frantic cries as they tried to revive him. He would always remember that night, had found himself dreaming about it.

Miguel heard movement from the bed. Johnny was muttering in his sleep, turning his head slightly, Miguel was afraid he was having a nightmare, perhaps the same nightmare that Miguel had found himself having. He reached out and took his Sensei’s hand, hoping to comfort him. 

Johnny awoke with a start. He breathed deeply and coughed. He looked over at Miguel.

Johnny collected himself quickly as he realised where he was. ‘Miguel, good to see you’ he croaked, smiling. 

‘I was checking you were OK’ Miguel let go of his hand, suddenly embarrassed that he was holding it.

Johnny smiled at him. ‘I hear I have you to thank that I am still here’

‘You don’t have to thank me. Mr LaRusso did most of the work. He came to find you, knew that someone wanted to hurt you’

‘He did, huh’ Johnny looked thoughtful. ‘Does he know who she was?’

‘Yeah. But I think he should speak to you. He feels terrible about it all. When we thought you were going to die, he was out of his mind. He kept on saying it was all his fault.’ Miguel looked at his hands. ‘I’m glad you are OK. When I saw her, and you, I thought…. I didn’t know what to do’ 

‘Well whatever you did it worked’ Johnny took a deep breath and laid his head back onto his pillow. ‘I cannot wait to get out of here’

‘I don’t think they are going to let you out for a while. They said you might need more surgery on your hand. It got cut up pretty badly’

Johnny looked at his bandaged hand ‘Are all my fingers still in there?’

Miguel smiled ‘Yeah, all attached’

‘Thank god. Don’t want to look like a freak with a mangled hand’

Miguel laughed. It was good to hear his Sensei more like his old self. 

***********************

Daniel was pacing outside the room, watching though the window as Miguel and Johnny talked. Amanda came up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

‘You need to go in there and talk to him’

Daniel sighed. ‘I know. I just don’t know what to say’

‘You have been in and out of the room everyday waiting for him to wake up and now he is awake you are hiding outside’

‘I know. I shouldn’t have left Sam in there. That’s too much for her to handle’

Amanda smiled kindly. ‘She’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about. Go in there’

Daniel swallowed thickly. ‘Maybe I will wait for him to finish with Miguel. I don’t want to interrupt’

Amanda looked at her stubborn husband. ‘Daniel, get in there and talk to him. He deserves to know what happened. Does he even know who she was? Go and tell him. He deserves that’

God, she was right. He knew she was right. He looked in the window again. He stepped towards the room.

Johnny and Miguel looked up. Miguel stood. ‘I’ll leave you two’. He left the room quickly.

Daniel sat down in the chair Miguel had vacated. ‘Um…. how are you?’

‘I’ve been fucking stabbed, LaRusso. I’ve been better. But thanks for...you know…. I hear it was you who sprang into action’

Daniel looked pained. ‘No, Johnny, don’t thank me. This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I…. I never thought she would do something like this. You almost died because of me….’

Johnny smiled. ‘Hey, how about we just call it even OK. For the whole pushing you down that hill thing’

Daniel laughed nervously. ‘Yeah….’ He ran his hands through his hair.

‘So, LaRusso. What did you fuck up so badly that led to me being here? I don’t remember much about that night, but I remember a woman. She seemed pissed about something’

‘Can I show you something?’ Daniel took his phone out. ‘I wanted to be honest with you and show you this. The police have the original’ He clicked through his photos and showed Johnny the first picture of the note. He turned the phone to Johnny. 

Johnny leant forward for a better look. ‘What does this mean?’

Daniel showed Johnny the next photo, the scratched black and white print. Johnny considered it.

‘Ah, right’ Johnny laid his head back, thinking. ‘So, this is a vengeance trip. Get revenge on the kid from your childhood and you’ll fall in love with her.’ He smiled. ‘Flowers and champagne don’t work on you, LaRusso?’ He looked at Daniel, who didn’t smile back. Johnny’s smile disappeared as he looked at Daniel. Johnny sighed. ‘OK, LaRusso. Tell me what happened’

Daniel took a deep, shaking breath. ‘This woman, she worked for me. Things were fine and then she started to behave oddly. At first, I thought she just had a crush, but it got weird. She left gifts, notes for me. I realised that she was hanging around the house, following me. I think she broke in a couple of times, stole things. I…. I think she may have been following you as well’

‘Why was she following me?’ 

Daniel hesitated. He was nervous to tell Johnny the truth. ‘I told her about you, about us, about high school. She became angry. She hated you. I told her that it was fine, but she wouldn’t drop it. I think she found you and…... things kind of escalated….’

‘Did you know she was following me?’

‘Not at first. Then she started to talk about you’

Johnny was getting angry. ‘And you didn’t tell me? You knew some psycho bitch was stalking me?!’

‘I’m sorry…. I thought I could handle it. We weren’t getting on and I thought you would just be pissed off…. I’m sorry’ Daniel hung his head down. ‘I should have told you. Should have told Amanda, the police. It was just….it felt so suffocating, having this shadow. I would see her car everywhere I went and just felt so claustrophobic’ Daniel stopped. ‘I was scared’.

‘Did she break into the dojo? Trash the place?’

Daniel sighed. ‘Yeah, that was her.

‘And you still didn’t say anything?!’ 

‘I was going to, and then this happened’

‘Fuck’s sake. OK, LaRusso, you’re right, we are even, for everything. In fact, you fucking own me’ Johnny smiled.

Daniel laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, we’re even. And you need to know that I am taking care of the medical bills. It’s the least I can do. I should have told you. I should have said something. I’m so sorry you got hurt.’

‘OK, OK, stop fucking apologising. I forgive you. But damn right you are paying my hospital bills’ Johnny thought for a moment. ‘Miguel said that she made a run for it. Have they found her? The police, I mean?’

‘Not yet. She seems to have gone into hiding. They are looking to charge her for attempted murder. Can you remember anything about what happened?’

Johnny could remember. It had come back to him in his nightmares and the memory was now with him clear as day. ‘I went to the stadium, had a call to attend a meeting. She must have been the one who called and was waiting for me. The lights went out….’ Johnny shuddered involuntarily. ‘I remember there being a voice in the dark and then…. things get a big hazy’. 

Johnny was lying, he remembered the dark, the feeling of the knife inside him, the wet on his hands as his blood poured out him. Once it had all come back to him, he could never forget. 

Daniel was looking at Johnny’s face. He tried to figure out what the other man was thinking.

‘Do you…. uh…. think she will come back?’ Johnny asked.

‘The police think that she will be lying low. But I am worried. I don’t think she’s done’ Daniel said.

‘Should I be worried? If she does decide to come back, I am pretty much helpless here’

Daniel decided to be honest. ‘Johnny, I don’t know. Hospital security have been told but the police wouldn’t give us anyone. They said that they were better off spending manpower out there finding her than sitting outside your room. But we're here. You’ll have someone with you, I promise’

  
  



End file.
